User talk:Gingarules
Welcome Hey, Ginga. As we're both big Gingka/Ginga and Pegasus fans, we could be friends, right? :D -Gingka and Co. 16:46, September 13, 2011 (UTC) The answer is... *drumroll* ...all day, everyday! (Even night.) But school gets in the way and mostly, I'm out with friends. -Gingka and Co. 14:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC) why add gingka's pic on my profile Miranda Blue 16:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) thanks i will add u and sure im fine what about u and wanna chat some time on chat when would u be on from pegasus100 how strange u don't like the early edition of beyblade. from Asansol Blaze. IKR! Its sooo annoying! -Gingka and Co. 16:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Chating Hi! Sorry for didn't come to the chat. I can't come into these chat. But then do you want to chat with me, then come to the german Beyblade Wiki chat. Sorry for my english... Panferno99 08:52, September 22, 2011 (UTC) here the link to the german Beyblade Wiki chat: http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Chat Panferno99 12:26, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Ginga, I will try to sort out Gingka Hagane's page. I will be able to do it in 3 hours cause editing is desables for 3 hours. Just tell me where the problem is (just in case I forget) then I will fix it. -Gingka and Co. 14:45, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Ginga. When I took a look at it, it seemed fine. I think someone else fixed it. Well, I had to change Pegasis to Pegasus, though. -Gingka and Co. 17:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Now it looks better, right? I dunno what "A female Blader Hikaru"'s doing there, though... -Gingka and Co. 06:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) thx Ginga but there more where that come form B-Alpha 14:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Keep up the good work buddy i wont see for a while because im very sick . I gona go 2 the hospital for a long time so bye ginga .Hope to see you (If i not dead). B-Alpha 08:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thx ginga but i think i gonna die this time because i gonna have a surgeori ,am i scare to dead alredy. B-Alpha 10:50, September 26, 2011 (UTC) i am now at the hospital and using my laptop.You dont know i catch this supid the diseas that kill lots of people . i only have 70% of alive. i forgot the signature sorry. B-Alpha 10:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) It call a mouth diseas in Vietnames it is very hurt full and pain in the mouth that damage in other system of your body including your heart. B-Alpha 11:05, September 26, 2011 (UTC) That wat they said but i saw some one die with that diseas am creep out. B-Alpha 11:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) thx, alots Ginga and one final thing if i die tell Recon ok when you dont see my online or edit anything again. Wise my luck! B-Alpha 11:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey,Ginga i got 2 news for u .1 my real name is Henry Dawson not Antony he is my brother .2 I have to take another surgery again !!!! The last 1 was painfull i dont know i can take this 1. B-Alpha 13:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) You know how much pain i have when surgery and how much pain to get this laptop. B-Alpha 14:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Am not lie about that , 1 week more than i take another surgery because they say my blood got stuck or something . B-Alpha 15:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ginga!!!!!! i've joined the wiki! :D True Gingka 11:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC) hey ginga i got out of the hospital am ok now hope to see u again....:) B-Alpha 13:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Well Ginga i got a suprise for you and it really fun......B-Alpha 04:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You gonna like my brother he joined this wiki yesterday. B-Alpha 11:31, October 17, 2011 (UTC) SRY.CHAT'S NOT LOADING UP! 4everNura 10:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey there , Henry say you his friend. I am his big brother Christopher Dawson call me Christ nice 2 meet u.Leo Saber 15:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Its ok .... did you see my brother he name is Chris he really like to meet you . B-Alpha 10:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No worry my brother and i really wanto meet you again see ya bye . B-Alpha 10:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC)